Yautja Apprentice-The Dark Blade Clan: The Chikara Chronicles
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Story has updated, chapter 3 is up. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just being lazy and trying to loosen my Writers Block. So here is the whole ordeal about the story. Naruto has been within the Yautja society for some time now and he is an Elite Hunter within this. Naruto Uzumaki is 50 % Yautja, 35% Human-based Shinobi and 15% Engineer.

This is much like Ripley 8, even when she possessed the cross DNA of a Xenomorph, she was entirely something more, so even Naruto's uniqueness is unknown despite these traits.

Naruto's capabilities as shinobi are strong but it is enough to help him in harsh circumstances. Naruto can still use Rasengan and create clones, but the limit is five clones. Remember, in both Alien and Predator it relies on strategy and strength so you'll understand.

Because this follows my chronicles Naruto wields a Kekkei genkai. NO Sharingan, No Mokuton and No Rinnegan. He has two Kekkei genkai.

Here is some info about the clan he's with and the two species I mentioned.

* * *

…

The Dark Blade Clan is a Yautja clan who were indirectly responsible for the distribution of Yautja technology throughout Earth. One notable member of their clan was the hunter Scarface. The clan was known for their advanced technology, far superior to the weaponry of the other clans. Their armor and weapons all followed the same design, black with red lights decorating them.

The Dark Blade Clan seems to be a highly powerful clan among the Yautja, as they have personal variants of weapons, including their own versions of the Maul, Glaive, Combistick, Wristblades, Smart Disk, Plasmacaster, Armor, and Mask. The Dark Blade Clan's personal variants of these weapons are top of the line, such as extremely large Wristblades, a Smart Disk whose targeting matrix can store up to 4 targets, and a Glaive with monstrous plasma-forged blades for unparalleled cutting power. The Dark Blade Clan is also full of very capable warriors; a single Predator was able to survive 100 years on a dangerous planet with just a Glaive and his Wristblades to protect himself and then reverse the fate of the stolen Yautja technology on earth and survive impossible odds- and he wasn't even the head of the clan.

The Dark Blade Clan is possibly an Elite clan full of very powerful hunters, who they equip with their own, extremely powerful variants of the usual Yautja weaponry. They also have their own armor and mask type, though these are shown to be cosmetic and no more effective than the average armor.

The Dark Blade Clan: are the largest Predators encountered so far in the franchise, standing around 8 feet tall, making them larger than even the Super Predators.

* * *

The Engineers, also known as Pilots (after the individual discovered on LV-426), Space Jockeys, Ossians or Mala'kak, are an ancient extraterrestrial species of unknown origin. They possess some of the most advanced technology in the entire galaxy, with special emphasis placed on their skills in Genetic Engineering. Credited with the creation of mankind, Engineers are believed to have been beneficent Creators of sorts who sailed the stars terraforming primordial celestial bodies and seeding them with the foundations of biological life. As such, they are revered by some as gods by the species they created.

The Engineers are a technologically-advanced race of creatures reaching the highest known achievement Tier of technology in the known galaxy even surpassing the Yautja. They are extremely advanced in genetic engineering.

…

* * *

With the full focus on the Yautja I wanted to add a little lest to crossover between the species.

Naruto is an Elite Hunter because I'm skipping the small journey and heading to the actual part from where it takes place. In the game of Alien vs. Predator (2010) where it involves the Xenomorph outbreak on BG-386, the summary is this. Naruto has lived a long life; he enters a cross-clan hunt between the Dark Blade Clan and the Elite Clan. But after it goes wrong he is left on the planet till he can get off the planet.

He joins forces with one of the female protagonist named "Tequila" in search for her missing solider "Rookie". They start from the very beginning and it goes down from there.

That's all I have to offer for now because I want to get this out of the way and play it right. If it makes some people better I can give a little insight about the Prequel from Naruto's beginning.

And if this doesn't work well I'm just going to delete this because I don't like the space taken too much.

I don't have to make Naruto anything related to the Engineers. I have ways for him to become a Yautja without Bio-Engineering so just think about it. I'll gladly make it half and half for human and Yautja for Naruto.

Please review and tell me what you think. And I mean it. I want reviews.


	2. Ch1: A Hunter Rises

Before I truly get to the story I would like to apologize for my inconvenience for not updating and making the chapter sooner. I truly apologize for that and I hope this chapter might make it up, and if not then I'll continue it with more violence and badass spine-ripping action.

Also, involving Naruto's Bio-Mask, imagine it resembling the iconic Jungle Hunter's Bio-Mask only the color is more blackish than grey, blood-red stripes run along the right eye of the Bio-Mask, the lenses are yellow. This way, it follows both the mainstream predator's Bio-Mask including the design of the Dark Blade Clan (black with red lining).

"Dialect"  
_"Thoughts" _  
**{Voice Mimicry} **  
_**((**__Xenomorph Telepathy__**))**_

* * *

…

A fierce thunderstorm raged the battlefield. It had become the setting for our fight.

The wind was cold and oppressive, a fierce gale lashing violently against my body. Lightning engulfed the frail dark and spliced the dark billowing clouds like a knife. Thunder boomed soon after, my own shadow seemed to outstretch as I walked forward. The armor of my footwear made clunks each time I took a step forward.

My shoulder twitched a bit, my Plasmacaster—jet black in color with red lining—slowly swiveled back, resting behind my left shoulder. My Plasma-Glaive and Combi-Stick were firmly placed behind my back, Smart-Disc strapped onto my thigh, the Maul itself was placed at my side—much like a sword would be firmly placed.

With the lighting flashing one again I walked menacingly toward him.

I watched him struggle; I watched him suffer from the grievous injuries I inflicted on him during our clash. The look of defeat, the expression of pain easily swept his face as I continued to trek toward him. I saw blood, the same blood like me and my clan members, bright and fluorescent, green in color.

He was a robust individual, possessing reptilian skin; a small skull ridge was seen from his forehead. He wore the basis of our hunting armor, completely made of leather and cloth rather than metal. Large Gauntlet-Knifes reaching 15 inches in length and 4 inches in width, the skull of a Yautja mounted on his right shoulder. And black dreadlocks sweeping down to his shoulders. He rivaled even my stature of 8 feet in height.

He was like us all, but he was like me the most, an Ooman hybrid, a creature between a human and a Yautja.

He was strong, resilient, all the necessary things that would have made him into a great hunter.

But he was nothing more than a mere child! He was nothing; he had no title, no honor: no knowledge of the long hunt. Nothing more than a creature of desire and hubris… just like his father I faced one-hundred years before this. That was when I lost everything, exiled from my clan, disgraced in a humiliating way.

Clenching my knuckles I growled, just remembering it only fueled my rage, flaring the primitive instincts of the hunter within me, my blood was just boiling to see the creature that _I_ created. The mistake I made not just for me, but for my master too.

Tilting my head I saw that he was still trying to struggle, trying to find a way out. No, this was it. This was my redemption and at last I would claim my trophy.

Finally I stopped in front of him, looking down on him from beneath my mask.

We clashed in a ferocious battle unlike anything. This tug from the corners of my lips formed, I was enjoying this.

Raising my left Wrist-Gauntlet, I pressed one of the few glowing red buttons of my Wrist-Computer, activating the Voice Mimicry. Instantly a voice came online.

It was _her_ voice, the mother of this Ooman hybrid. This Ooman's mother was the reason behind my exile one-hundred years ago, the reason behind my disgrace. But she was also the reason for my long relentless hunt.

She said these words to me, confessing her love to me before I shoved my Combi-Stick in her chest. Replaying her words I felt my grin stretch even more.

The horror plastered upon his face just made this more and more exhilarating. He merely shook his head in disbelief, refusing what she stated, refusing the truth behind his creation. No longer was he a monster, but a broken man.

He continued to deny it. I saw him no longer carry the arrogance that his father had when I ripped his head from his shoulders back when he was just a dying infant in his mother's arms.

I savored this moment, outstretching my arm; I clenched my hand, causing triple Gauntlet-Knifes to outstretch from the second Wrist-Gauntlet on my right arm. The blades were long and serrated; both the parallel blades reached 13 inches in length and 3½ inches in width, the blade between the two reached 15 inches in length and 3½ in width.

Rearing back my arm, I plunged the blades forward, ripping through his reptilian flesh till the blades burst from his back, my entire hand was shoved straight through his chest. Moving my hand I continued to rip open the lesion, hearing his screams only encouraged me to continue till I felt the ridges of his Spinal-Column. Grasping it I yanked, ripping through muscle tissue and flesh as if it were paper.

…

I dragged his headless corpse atop of his own statue. I dragged it and only then to throw it like trash. In hand I grasped the dreadlocks of his decapitated head. Torn with flesh and chunks of muscle tissue, his esophagus jutted out like a tube, his spinal-column simply dangling from below the severed throat muscles.

In that moment my Yautja instincts flared momentarily.

I roared out in triumph, my arm raised high in the air with his head. I just roared out, causing my yellow dreadlocks to swish from side-to-side. This was freedom.

…

The moment passed, I was gazing at the luminous city I had destroyed one-hundred years back. It was rebuilt and flourished with life. Along with it, it was refurbished from the technology I foolishly dropped one-hundred years ago. My long hunt had been complete and at long last I was accepted back into my home with open arms.

My ship uncloaked its cloaking device. Turning to the side I looked at it for a bit.

I looked back toward the city I felt somewhat disheartened, I felt rather isolated, after facing against so many obstacles I felt that no matter how far I traveled across the cosmos, it wouldn't be compared to the long hunt on this planet where my sub-species of Ooman inhabit. I could always replace the feeling whenever I would continue to travel the cosmos alongside my clan brothers and continue my never ending journey of blood-sport, but it was this feeling that made me think otherwise. After such a long hunt, I fought many battles, beaten down and captured, and only then coming back stronger I wondered if I would face another hunt like this again. Probably not because no hunt would ever be the same, they were unique on their own, one of a kind.

I was sighed a bit, warmth seemed to graze atop of my skin, looking at the exposed areas that my armor did not cover I noticed very little from my own wounds. A bit of the fluorescent blood seeped slowly, staining my armor and flesh with its glow.

Regaining my honor and status I slowly trekked to my ship.

After entering it I sat quietly within the cockpit. Multiple screens, dark red in color and the complex language came online. Maps were revealed, locations of vast solar systems and different planets inhabited with various life forms that were hunters for the sport of the hunt all came online for me to scan and see which one would be the next thrill ride.

But crossing my arms I thought a bit, after going through my journey I should meet back with my clansmen.

The armchair that I sat in had its share of buttons, clicking a few and slowly sliding my finger across a smooth metallic surface the screens changed, the solar systems vanishing and being replaced with a single world. The planet was large, surrounded by a meteor belt. Two suns actually lit the world of the vast clans that inhabited the entire home-world.

Needing to adjust the settings I set out toward Yautja Prime, the home of my kin.

…

The ship from outside slowly moved and flew through the dark storm clouds.

His work was done but there was one thing he did do before he left. Upon both the statues, he had smeared the green blood of his killed prey, having both his two clan symbols. One was the Dark Blade Clan symbol, while the other was a 3Dimensional spiral.

…

* * *

**A/N**: I know it wasn't much but please reviews.

Awhile back I talked with one of my fans and acquaintances "Fallen-Ryū" and talked about the universe of the Yautja and Xenomorphs. Involving Naruto's presence within both these species will shift greatly from what Naruto is capable of due to his capabilities as a different type of human. Because of that handicap Naruto's power is dropped by half, leading him to create five clones and perform a limit amount of Jutsu(s).

Naruto is on a whole new league because he is a half human and half Yautja, the possibility for that is through the use of Bio-engineering or the use of the same DNA integration used to acquire Kekkei Genkai (such as Kabuto and Hiruko). Naruto using the DNA integration has not only the traits of a Yautja but has driven the instincts to the very limit because of his Shinobi linage and Yautja linage forming into a complete 50/50 human and Yautja mix.

The only known Human Yautja Hybrid was from the 2005 Predator game, "Predator: Concrete Jungle" Hunter Borgia became the first ever to use Bio-engineering to become a Human Yautja hybrid. But he would later meet an end from the Yautja of the Dark Blade Clan, Scarface.

Here is the Setting:

Naruto has survived passed the 4th Great Shinobi World War and chose to forsake it because his world would soon perish because it was inevitable, during the war he came across a Dark Blade Clan Hunter who came to hunt on his world and collect trophies and honor that would lead "Elite" Status. However there was a catch to the Hunting Rights, Naruto's world was far too much than that of even the most skilled hunters known in the Dark Blade Clan, willing to risk it the Hunter would come across Naruto himself as he tried to make preparations in fighting the World War.

In a fierce duel, Naruto would come out victorious by a slim chance due to the high technology the hunter would have and the prowess that seemed to have gain in its own life beyond his. Naruto already seeing the use of DNA integration would lead him to become the very first Human Yautja Hybrid. That's when the Mother-Ship of the Dark Blade Clan Elder witness the duel and saw Naruto become a Yautja, something Yautja have witness in Bio-engineering when it came to the Engineers. Because of the integration Naruto would have the same set applied to him in the Yautja society meaning he was one of them. (And because it is in their Code of Honor that they are forbidden to kill another Yautja and since Naruto has their blood because in essence it would still mean they killed a part of their own). And with the knowledge gained Naruto would choose to go with them.

Journey through the cosmos he would clash against vicious species and rise in the ranks from a Youngblood to an Elite. But along the way he would have his difficulties.

This includes his first time facing his sub-species of humans. And the origins in which I explained up top.

Following the Chikara Chronicles I had given Naruto 2 Kekkei Genkai, no need to think of OP. I will not use the Sharingan, nor the Rinnegan and the Mokuton. I will only allow the most specific of Kekkei Genkai that can become mighty based on how their used.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Yautja Apprentice: The Dark Blade Clan.  
**Author**: Uzumaki7.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor do I own AVP.

**A/N**: I hope you like this and get see Naruto's capabilities as a member of the Dark Blade Clan. Give me some Feedback too.

**«**Narration**»**  
"Yautja" Ooman Dialect  
_"Yautja" Ooman Thoughts_

* * *

*Ch1: Naruto's Journey Begins Pt. 1.*

…

**«**Back then, no one knew what it really was. Newspapers called it the New Way Devil. The Indians even had legends about it, going back centuries. Stories of an invisible killer, a demon who traveled with the comets, returning in the hottest seasons to hunt its favorite prey: human beings. And it was hot that night in New Way City, the hottest midsummer ever recorded. When Bruno Borgia, God of Gangsters died**»**.

Location: New Way City.  
Planet and Year: Earth, 1930.

**.**

**.**

Isabella Borgia had just given birth.

Tired and soaked in her own blood she clung onto her weak newborn son. Right now she was lying quietly on a podium within the New Way Museum, residing there as all of New Way City was under heavy chaos. Her husband, Bruno Borgia was out in the skirmish fighting against the New Way Devil that she had heard about in the underground world and in the media.

It had been seven days when men were found stripped of their skin and disemboweled. Some even had their skulls ripped from their shoulders and even their spinal columns removed in an unimaginable way. At first each of the different gangs had thought of it as a declaration of war, but when it became known that the New Way Devil was targeting every gang, including her husband, they would devise a plan to drive the New Way Devil out by unleashing a full scale Gang War in New Way City. And with the corrupt Police aiding them they would become the ones to control the city if the plan were to succeed.

But right now, Isabella didn't care, in her arms she held her sickly son, Hunter Borgia. He was dying; just barely being born her child didn't even cry out like a newborn was suppose to, he just slept, his breathing being very faint. It was imminent that her first child was going to die, and there was nothing she could do. With her husband fighting the New Way Devil, all she could do was wait.

She could hear their fight, gunfire and screams of terror could all be heard from the other side of the room. But then it turned silent, gunfire stopped and everything that was chaos had become a tranquil silence. A bloodcurdling scream was heard with an animal-like roar over it.

It was her husband screaming.

"_Bruno_" she thought, clinging to her son. It was easy to tell now that her husband was dead, a new victim for the New Way Devil. And with her son dying slowly she was certain she was going to be left with nothing now.

At that juncture, the wood boarding up the door shattered, splintering like glass. Looking over she saw the New Way Devil entering the room. Standing tall was a battle-worn individual adorn with armor plates. He was burly, lean and muscular, standing taller than Bruno. Maybe eight feet in height, the armored plates were black with red lining. The segmented plates formed protective guards along his torso, shoulders, waist, thighs and shins. His abdomen was exposed with a belt having a malleable metal-like breechcloth. Underneath his armor he wore some kind of fishnet-like clothing. Something seemed to cover his throat.

He wore gauntlets over his forearms; the right gauntlet possessed two blades jutting out slightly. From his right was a device was mounted on his wrist, strange crimson symbols and buttons glowed.

And lastly, he wore a mask placed over his face. The eye-holes possess yellow lenses. He had thick and lengthy yellow hair, being swept back to his shoulders with a strange hair design. Two small tubes were seen running from the side of his mask.

…

So this was the New Way Devil? Breathing steadily she watched him trek forward. Clicks were heard from his armor plates rasping against one another, growls and then grunts coming from him. Something behind his shoulder swiveled, the barrel of some kind of weapon with a thin beam of red light aimed its way towards her and her baby. Stopping just a few feet from her, he kept his distance. He outstretched his arm. In his hand he held the decapitated head of her husband, the mighty Bruno Borgia, the God of Gangsters.

Isabella grimaced; the look that her own husband gave off displayed something she had never seen in her husband's face. Fear, for the longest time she had been with him he showed absolutely no fear to any man. He was a man who broke New Way City and tamed it, but now, he was a man broken and conquered, trumped by this 'devil' of New Way City. Looking down to her own child she wonder if the reason for her son dying such an early age was because his fate would be like his father. Dying a rather sad and feeble death, like father like son.

Looking at the face of her now deceased husband, she felt irked, angry from looking at him. He looked more like butchered animal rather than the 'God of Gangsters' he proclaimed himself to be. Bruno stood no chance, even with an army of gangsters; his head was now some trophy to this person, a cruel and merciless person with no qualms whatsoever.

She glared at the New Way Devil, holding her child safely in her arms.

"You think that makes you the boss now?!"

**.\/.**

Carnage was one word that I could describe perfectly as I unleashed everything.

In my hands, I held a twin-headed polearm: a Glaive. The ends were tipped with wide, flat blades that were used to scythe and cut through my enemies.

Moving my body I rotated, rotating along with the Glaive as I slashed towards the growing crowd of men. With almost dance-like movements I sliced through the air with constant momentum. They all felt the wide, flat scythe-like blades slicing against their flesh and spilling their entrails over the floor. A shower of blood poured and stained the concrete floor beneath me as I continued the onslaught.

Stopping in an abrupt halt I gripped the shaft of the Glaive and shoved it through a man's sternum, barely using any of my strength I lifted the two-hundred pound man up with ease and sent him flying in the air.

Reaching quickly to my thigh I grasped the 'Smart-Disc'. The targeting matrix activated and locked onto the flying gangster, saw-like blades lit with red and blinking lights. Throwing it, the sleek alien metal sliced through the man's entire body at the waistline. With a sickening thud both parts of his body hit the floor, thick puddles of red and sliced up entrails was everywhere.

Returning back in a silent whisk I caught it, arching my neck I turned my head and saw more individuals running towards me. The targeting matrix stored four altogether and this time I threw it more powerfully. Hitting its mark it went through all four of them without stopping.

Grasping the Smart-Disc one managed to get near me and strike him with a metal pipe. The pipe itself dented sideways. Growling I saw him slowly backing up in fear. "_To late_" I thought, my entire hand clutch his head, digging my nails underneath his flesh and hearing his screams was music to my ears till his head popped. I noticed more men pouring in, a smile tugged from the corners of my lips. Underneath my mask I knew they couldn't see it but I was smiling.

My shoulder shifted, behind my back my Plasmacaster swiveled and positioned itself over my shoulder. The integrated targeting system attached to my Plasmacaster hummed as it came online. Thin rays of red light forming a triangular shape were aimed at them. From the barrel plasma gathered together in a luminous sapphire orb of heat. A single bolt of plasma shot from it, the next thing I saw was their bodies being blown everywhere, everyone being consumed in flames as more and more bolts of blue spheres were shot from the Plasmacaster.

Turning my sights off them I watched the one I was looking for. He was a burly man, taller than the other but was easily dwarfed by my own height. In one hand he possessed a broad shield and in the other he possessed a battle axe. Thermal vision zoomed in, analysts coming alongside the ruins of the Yautja language. I was scanning him.

He was the leader and he was my next trophy. The Plasmacaster swiveled back to its original position; clenching my fists the Wrist Blades automatically unsheathed themselves from my right gauntlet. Feeling the impulses of the Yautja within me I roared towards him. Charging he brought his shield and axe together.

We clashed.

**.\/.**

They scurried in fear. I watched them all run out from the mass room of the museum, screaming like cowards. Breathing more hoarsely underneath my Bio-Mask I stood in silence. I looked around to see anymore challengers. But none dared to make their move, they were all gone. Abandoning the battle and abandoning the female Ooman behind the boarded up door. I held the reason for them to be afraid, clutching tightly I held onto the long slender ridge of their leader's spinal-column, with his head still attach to it and dangling to the floor.

If I remembered correctly she was his mate. Moving I trekked toward the boarded up door.

With little effort I broke through the boarded up door. She was on a table.

I stared at her for a bit, eyeing her as she held her newborn infant in her arms. Seeing the noticeable stains of red human blood staining her dress and her newborn baby, it was easy to see she just gave birth. The scanning process analyzed her heart beat, stability and anything amiss.

I showed her the head of her mate. Switching from Thermal Vision to Neuron Vision, this made her body less distinguished. The background was an orange color, everything being much darker than it already was. Her body became green. I tilted my head a bit, being rather confused. Using this method before I would use this to install fear, disorientation, and anger upon my victims, it was to taunt them till I would come in for the kill.

Usually whenever they possessed such emotions, the coloration they were shrouded with would change. If it were green they were calm, if it were red they were angry, Should it blink with an orange color, they were panicking. But this woman held a green color with it blinking into a red. That wasn't a reaction I was expecting.

Even seeing her mate's head she seemed to be calmed by it but at the same time angry.

"You think that makes you the boss now?!" she said angrily to me. Walking closer she continued "are you gonna kill a woman and her baby to prove it!?"

Trekking closer I couldn't help but be impressed with this woman. She had enough audacity to question me, to be unafraid of me.

It was interesting I admitted.

**.\/.**

Watching him come closer he stopped; his hand moved and grasped the small grey tubes beside his mask. Tugging on both of them a small hiss was admitted and a small cloud of air was released. Having his fingernails placed on the edge of his mask he gently removed it.

Isabella now saw the face of the New Way Devil.

His face was very human, but bits of his skin seem to have reptilian-like skin, much like a snake. His skin was ashen in color; he had the most daunting set of piercing blood-red eyes. On each side of his cheeks, there were three feral lines, and strange small spikes jutted slightly from his upper cheeks and lower jaw.

He gave her an empty and daunting stare. Just his eyes alone made her feel that she was staring into the pools of hell. They were unlike Bruno's. They were far more confident, far more dangerous than what he could have ever accomplished. And it brought opportunity, she was no fool. Reaching to her side she grasped a revolver, pulling the end of the hammer she aimed it toward him. He merely gave a small disturbing smile; tugging his lips back he showed sharp white fang-like teeth.

**.\/.**

His vision wasn't the way it should be. Everything was more different. Being a permanent thermal vision everything was far more different for him to make out. His hearing was in a different pitch, but the way he could see was a merger of his natural vision and the way Yautja could see. Seeing her hand move he could tell it was one of those weak little weapons her people would use. She held it and aimed it.

If she used it, he would have every right to kill her.

"Finish the fucker off!"

Surprised he looked to see a small group of men already firing at him. That's when he realized his mistake and turned to see the Ooman female, she smiled wickedly and pulled the trigger. He felt a sharp pain in his left eye a along with the loud bang of a gun.

**.\/.**

Stupid!

That was all I could think, I tried making her afraid and I lost sight of what I was doing. Looking at them but seeing my own mistake I turned back towards her.

Hearing the loud noise I felt my left eye burst. Managing to see with my other eye I saw my blood splatter over her and her child.

Gritting my teeth I stumbled back. Her infant was crying.

Glaring towards the group for distracting me I quickly moved out. Jumping from the podium table and jumped out from the massive glass window.

**.\/.**

Isabella managed to cease the opportunity and shot him in the eye. He surprised her that he didn't die then and there from a gunshot to the eye. She had thought with such a close range she would have been able to kill him. But somehow he survived a bullet to the eye. His blood was unlike hers, it wasn't red! It was green, green and fluorescent.

The moment she felt the warm unique substance splash against her and her baby Isabella felt her breathing suddenly pick up and her strength come back to her. Hunter had finally begun to cry when he was also sprayed.

Unconsciously she licked her own lips, tasting his blood. Seeing him stumble back she watched whatever remnants of Bruno's men fire their weapons towards him. Getting up he glared at them and to her. He jumped and burst through the large museum window. It was at that moment she felt her heart skip a beat. Isabella Borgia had fallen in love with someone else.

**.\/.**

*****Ch2: Naruto's Journey Pt.2 *****.

* * *

With the heat of summer, a storm raged in the humid city of New Way.

Unmasked and disgraced Naruto gentle pressed his hand against his face. The warm feeling of his own blood stained his flesh when he pressed down on the mesh of his destroyed eye. Gritting his teeth jumped over the railing of the four-story complex. His entire weight made him slump down. Landing with a fierce and sickening thud when his feet connected against the concrete, the ground beneath him broke apart and large creases snapped out around him from his landing spot.

"Stupid!" he gritted his teeth. How could he have been so stupid? Injured and having only one eye now he made a hasty retreat.

And he left his Bio-Mask, Combi-Stick and Plasmacaster back at the museum. Till having his Medi-Kit he pulled out a syringe-like gun and jabbed the lengthy needle in his abdomen. His wounds closed and even his left eye re-grew. The process though, was excruciatingly painful.

"RAHH!" he screamed, it was worst and most painful of anything that could ever truly hurt him.

He moved across the city, encountering many gang members and corrupt officers. A gang leader he managed to encounter would be skinned and disemboweled. But this play had really taken its toll. But he broke the laws; he made himself known and with the city burning things was becoming uncertain.

A building ceiling he moved across collapsed and caused him to fall through the ceiling and floors beneath him, trapping him in some of the rubble. With no other form of option he turned to his free arm and pressed onto the Wrist-Computers' self-destruct mechanism. However it wasn't the gantlet that was going to be destroyed, it was the small personal spacecraft. Beeps began and Naruto looked toward the gaping hole above him.

**«**And so it began: this tragedy of two worlds, this epic fall and rise of man and monsters, this story of power, revenge, and unnatural love».

"_I had a good run_" he though, closing his eyes and waited for the explosion to take him and the city. The ground shook and the next thing he knew was light engulfing everything.

Something was wrong, everything felt enclosed. The weight of debris that trapped him was much lighter. He found himself buried but moving enough he found himself punching through dirt and small pieces of rubble. Lifting himself up he looked at the sky where the Mother-Ship slowly descended down toward him.

**«**The Devil has broken the laws of its own kind; it had made its presence known to its prey in a devastating and humiliating way. And worse, it had survived the exposure**»**.

Seeing the other Yautja walk toward him Naruto fell to his knees and bowed down in front of his Clan Elder, targeting systems activated from the Yautjas that surrounded him. Trailing his red eyes to the left and right I awaited of what was sure to be death.

**«**We now know these creatures are nomadic, bound by strict Clan loyalties, unbreakable taboos. Disgrace and exile were all that this one could expect**»**.

However it didn't come to that. Taken aboard the Mother-Ship they left earth, not without the Clan Elder snapping at him for his disgrace and staining the honor of the entire Dark Blade Clan. A capable warrior like himself looked down in shame to know that. With the use of interstellar space-travel they came: a desolate planet with three suns. Whether he an outcast now the members of the Dark Blade Clan still thought of him as a brother, just a very unfortunate one now.

Beside him stood another Yautja, just as old as the Clan Elder and stronger this particular Yautja was his master and teacher. Going over his banishment he too joined him in this in order to shorten his sentence. It brought much guilt to know he did this upon him master. Taking away his status as an Elite and reduce to a Young-Blood now. With them beginning to leave and return to the Mother-Ship, the Clan Elder turned back to them and jabbed two Glaives into the dirt and entered the ship.

Seeing them leave, it was only the two of them. Unfortunately they were not alone on this planet. Alien creatures appeared out from the rocks and dirt. Black carapace and scorpion-like shapes both pressed their backs against each other and looked at all of them surrounding the duo. Grabbing the Glaives and unsheathing their large Wrist-Blades both roared together and clashed against the hostile inhabitance.

…

* * *

**A/N**: Please give me some honest feedback. The story will come to the AVP movie soon, so I hope you can wait and give me some ideas in what you think could happen in the story.


End file.
